A conventional LED lamp contains a heat dissipation body in which a driver is fixed, an electronic board on which a plurality of LED elements are arranged, a base, and a peripheral sleeve. A first end of the heat dissipation body is connected with the base, and a second end of the heat dissipation body is coupled with the peripheral sleeve. The electronic board is electronically connected with the driver, and the driver is electronically coupled with the base.
The peripheral sleeve is a transparent cover made of plastic material, such that when each LED element emits white lights or yellow lights, the white or yellow lights project through the peripheral sleeve. Therefore, the conventional LED lamp cannot produce gradient visual colors.
To overcome such a problem, a conventional lampshade is disclosed in TW Publication No. M462831 and is connected with a lamp holder and a light emitting unit, wherein the lampshade includes a first cover, a second cover, and a connecting loop.
The first cover is in connection with the lamp holder, the connecting loop is coupled with the first cover and the second cover, such that the lampshade is assembled to project lights of different colors or transmittances through the first cover, the second cover, and the connecting loop.
However, the conventional lampshade is complicated and is manufactured at high cost. After the connecting loop is adhered with the first cover and the second cover, the first cover is adhered with the lamp holder, thus assembling the lampshade troublesomely.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.